


Z Z Z Z @ Z Z Z Z

by garylovesjohn



Category: Door in the Woods (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Anal destruction, Blow Jobs, Come Inflation, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Deepthroating, Dubious Consent, Ero Guro, Fainting, Fisting, Forced Orgasm, Gang Rape, Gangbang, Gross, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mind Break, Necrophilia, Omorashi, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Piss, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prolapse, Rimming, Ruined Holes, Scents & Smells, Self-Indulgent, Stomach Bulge, Survival Horror, Temperature Play, Teratophilia, Triple Penetration, Undead, Urination, Vomiting, Weirdness, Wetting, Zombies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:41:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27645638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/garylovesjohn/pseuds/garylovesjohn
Summary: An unfortunate detective runs into the undead.
Relationships: Zombie (Door in the Woods)/Detective (Door in the woods)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 72





	Z Z Z Z @ Z Z Z Z

**Author's Note:**

> Please mind the tags. Nobody is forcing you to read.  
> This fic is pretty gross and definitely won't be for everyone.
> 
> The main character is neither named nor described.

As a pale, cold dawn broke, the detective left the safety of his hideout to try and further elucidate the mysteries of this town he was trapped into.

Against all odds, he had survived his first night. Relieved as he was, he couldn't pretend like the ordeal had not taken a heavy toll upon his mind. Hardened as he thought he was, no one could ever be ready for the horrors he had seen.

Carefully, he made his way down the forlorn streets, hearing nothing safe for his footsteps and distant groans and moans.

Zombies were everywhere.

He knew it was only a matter of time before he ran into some of them.

He was unarmed and shaking from hunger and lack of sleep. A weakened prey ripe for the taking.

His frantic eyes inspected every corner. He needed to find something to defend himself. He needed to find food. Something told him there were far worse creatures than zombies lurking in this accursed town.

Carrying on with a growing sense of unease, he spotted a few of the shambling corpses ahead. Luckily, they had not seen him yet, but he knew he couldn't proceed that way anymore. It was far too dangerous.

So instead he carefully turned into the nearby alleyway. That area seemed deserted. But who knew what might be right around the corner?

This is a bad idea, he told himself mentally. Still, he knew he had nowhere else to go. Going back whence he came was just forest and he had already looted the scarce few houses by its border.

His apprehension was soon confirmed to be well-founded. Just as he turned the tight corner ahead, not only was this a dead-end, but there were also about a dozen zombies lurching about.

With his heart pounding in his throat, the detective turned around, ready to bolt out of there.

However, the few undeads he had spotted further down the road had actually tracked him down and now blocked his escape.

It was too late. They were already upon him.

Cold hands grasped his body. The more he struggled to break free, the harder claw-like fingers dug into his flesh.

His clothes were soon torn to shreds, leaving him bared to the crisp air, made all the more chilly by his terrified sweating and the zombies palming his body.

They seemed more inquisitive than hungry.

Not what he had expected when he had first realized that the town was overrun with them. It had conjured images of cannibalism and gruesome death and infection in his mind.

All of which were proven wrong in this instant.

Hands and mouths explored his skin. Despite his apprehension, he couldn't suppress his unwanted arousal. Sandwiched between a dozen undeads toying with him. His cock stroked. His nipples teased.

"Oh, they know what they're doing." he muttered to himself between two gasps of pleasure. He didn't really know how to react. Fighting back only aggravated them.

He wondered if he should comply. After all, he knew where this was going. Moans and groans filled the air as the grotesque zombies massaged every inch of him. One of them took to sucking his dick while another tongued his virgin hole.

The detective felt nauseous. The stench of the horde. Their vile acts. His pent-up need.

It was all too much.

But what could he do?

Resisting surely meant death. But, seeing how many horny monsters there were, complying might also result in his demise.

Killed by fucking. He wasn't sure if this was much better than being eaten alive.

The cold, swollen, slimy tongue breached his tight sphincter, licking his insides, causing him to shiver. The one deepthroating his eager dick was gagging and slobbering all over, having everything in its mouth, balls and all. It couldn't suck very efficiently due to its cheeks being mostly rotten off, but it was pleasurable nonetheless.

At least as pleasurable as a lukewarm, glutinous, oozing hole could be.

The detective couldn't really help it. His body simply responded to stimulation, no matter how repulsive it was. Yet, in a way, it almost seemed natural. Like he had done this before. Like it was normal for the horrors of this town to be after sex rather than blood.

Perhaps the strange, pale haze hanging over everything was getting to him. Dulling his senses.

Breathing in deep despite the foetor, he relaxed a bit and leaned into the multiple zombies surrounding him.

He trusted into the undead mouth pleasuring him, hesitantly grabbing upon its decayed head. The skin was barely attached to the skull anymore and the way it moved made the detective shudder. He couldn't understand how he still managed to be turned on despite the spectacle.

Surely he was losing his mind.

He felt bony fingers opening him up. Cold intruders into his warm guts. Many zombies were at it, all trying to touch him within. Alternating hands and motions, spreading his hole as wide as it could go.

The sensation had the detective peak unexpectedly. His load flooded the mouth of the zombie kneeling before him. Creamy white leaking out of its cheek holes and dripping down on the pavement. Another wasted no time licking the mess up.

Truly, this is what they were after.

The one that had just pleasured him was soon pushed away and another undead took him into its cold maw. There was a bit of fighting for the privilege to blow him and it was soon settled with three mouths over his limp dick. They didn't seem to care if he was spent.

Torn lips, gnawing teeth, bare gums, it was too much. The detective winced at the overstimulation, but soon his mind focused on another feeling. The one of a rather large, rotting erection rubbing against his hole.

All that fingering could not have prepared him for something of that size. He inhaled sharply as he was breached into, necrotic fluids as sole lubricant. It burned as much as it was agonizingly cold. Like being impaled on a spear of ice.

Without any mercy, the zombie began thrusting, pounding even, mad with lust and eager to spill itself.

Groaning from all those painful sensations, the detective couldn't even find the strength to fight back. Hands all over his body restrained him. The undead lapped at his skin, sucked upon his nipples, snorted his armpits, held his legs spread so he could be sodomized as deep as possible.

He yelped, helpless and distraught. He had changed his mind, he'd rather be eaten alive. But it was too late. The smell of coitus had sent them into a breeding frenzy. They would not stop until satisfied.

Against his will, he grew hard again from the forceful fucking. Mouth and tongues all over his cock and balls even his taint. No inch of him was left unstimulated.

Worse still, more fingers tried to pry him open while he was already being skewered by this very well hung monster.

"I… I can't… I can't handle more…" he pleaded, knowing full well they could not understand him. Or simply did not want to.

Digits breached his entrance once more, adding to the already vertiginous rhythm set by the ring leader. This humongous shaft, bent and deformed by decomposition. He was spread taut, feeling like his muscle could snap at any moment. His body, however, was far more resilient than he thought.

"P-please…" he tried to beg, but soon he was bent over and gagged upon a pustulent phallus. Cold and oozing in his mouth. He threw up bile, the only thing in his stomach, yet this did not deter his assailant. In fact, the shower of wet warmth only seemed to encourage it.

He could feel chunks of foreskin being torn off by the scrapping of his teeth. His mouth was full of rancid fluids, the taste of vomit and ammonia overwhelming. He was crying, grunting, unable to break free no matter how hard he tried. He was forced to swallow this vile, chunky soup, gagging and heaving. He threw up again, his sinuses on fire from being flooded, his eyes crying with disgust and rage.

All it did was arouse the horde further. Another of the undead couldn't resist and forced its bloated erection into his mouth as well. This one flayed and tasting of blood. The detective could hardly believe two even fit in there. He felt like his jawbone was about to dislocate.

Through his tears, he noticed the zombies he was forced to service all had scores akin to teeth marks into their decayed flesh. Either they had done this to other unwilling survivors or they gnawed upon each other's dicks as a pastime, he couldn't be sure. All he knew was that biting didn't help.

He groaned in agony as the pace behind him increased tenfold. His ass slapped red and burning by the restless crashing of bony hips into it. He was bruised all over from the mating and could no longer tell which part of him hurt the most.

Despite the torture, his guts tied into a knot from the constant grind against his prostate. Combined efforts from all the monsters fervently sucking his poor, overstimulated dick, caused his body to quake under a tremendous orgasm. He dribbled weakly, drained already, as his insides constricted painfully around the immense shaft within.

The zombie fucking him also peaked in slavering moans of pure ecstasy. Its load tremendous, cold as death, filling his poor guts which quaked from the sudden change in temperature so deep within his core. His stomach cramped in refusal and caused the massive amount of fluid to begin gushing forth even before the monster had pulled out.

Once it did, a torrent of seed exploded out of his gaping hole which had the other zombies scrambling to drink from it. He felt hands, entire hands, delving within to scoop up some of the mess to partake in it.

All the while he was still getting relentlessly facefucked by two dicks. His gag reflex had given up the fight. His throat was now just another hole to be bred. And it wasn't long before it was. The pair of zombies gave him a large drink of putrid semen straight down his gullet. He felt its coldness travelling all the way down into his stomach.

It was revolting and he did try to spit once his mouth was finally freed, barely able to keep it closed anymore. But before he could get the taste off his tongue, two more took their compeers' places.

And, once the come frenzy behind him ebbed away, it was also two dicks that found their way within his hole this time. Just as twisted and disgusting-feeling as the last.

The detective lost his breath, not that he had much left. He couldn't believe that his body was able to handle such a stretch. He who had never received anal before. Something in this town had altered him. An invisible force or perhaps what the zombies were secreting. He couldn't tell. But he knew this wasn't normal.

His mind was now like a candlelight flickering in the wind. It dimmed and wavered as he gave in to pleasure more and more. The pain seemed to dull into a comfortable numbness of his senses. Rather than trying to fight, his hands were now busy jerking off numerous rotting phalluses. Gunk and skin clung to his trembling fingers, yet he was unbothered.

He was lost in the throng, not really knowing in which position he was bent into, if he was upright or upside-down. All he knew is that he was plugged from both ends by four big, succulent dicks. He slurped and moaned as he pleasured those in his mouth. His toes curled as he climaxed once again from the relentless pounding of his hole.

He became limp, completely relaxed in the unyielding grasp of the zombies. A third, sturdy erection found its way within his open ass. He didn't really know how that was possible, but he had stopped caring. So many cold, rotting dicks working in unison towards his complete and utter anal defilement.

He swallowed when the undeads came and kept his mouth open, tongue drooping out like a panting dog, eager to be filled again. Two more hilted his demanding face and his eyes rolled back into his skull.

He had completely snapped.

He wanted more.

He needed more.

Time slowed to a crawl and he lost count of how many had come inside of him. His stomach was heavy and taut, filled to the brim with undead come. What a glorious mess it would be when his ass was finally unplugged. But, right now, very little could leak out, since as soon as one finished, another replaced it.

When the third peaked and retired, the detective lamented feeling empty with only two pounding him. However, what soon took the role of the missing dick was much more sizable. An entire forearm glided within his guts effortlessly, helped by the slippery fluids spurting from within.

The detective nearly fainted, feeling an emaciated hand delving past his second hole and straightening his guts all the way past his navel. He saw stars, coming from the forbidden sensations. The unyielding pressure made him urinate without even realizing. The zombies eagerly drank their fill, as lustful for piss as they were for come.

Their moans combined with the wet squelches of defeated sphincter was like music to the detective ears. The smell of rot now like a sweet perfume in his nose. The taste of rank rot like the most potent aphrodisiac. He could no longer feel pain nor cold, only non-stop pleasure. Pure, undiluted ecstasy. He had reached the higher spheres where no mortals were ever meant to ascend.

Orgasm upon orgasm. He was lost. Gorging himself full of dead seed. Addicted to its delights. He was high on sex. Fucking just as mindlessly as the zombies surrounding him. It felt too good to resist. More dicks, more arms, more cold black tongues worshipping his sensitive body.

After a while, he passed out from exhaustion. The undeads could fuck tirelessly, but fatigue had crept up on him and his entire being finally yielded to its dark embrace.  
  
○◦○◦○◦○◦○◦○◦○◦○◦○◦○◦○◦○◦○  
  
With an uncomfortable shudder, the detective came back to his senses.

He was laying uncomfortably on the pavement, cold and forlorn in a gross, slimy puddle of pungent come and decaying bits.

The zombies had gone after having fucked their fill. Leaving him bruised black and blue, covered in scrapes and scratches and bitemarks, but still alive.

Gritting his teeth in agony, he shifted to his side, barely having the strength to do so. His stomach was still round, bloated full of undead semen and who knew what else.

Suddenly, he felt something churning within his guts and lost what little stamina he had left. A vigorous squirm past his abused rectum. Something was definitely moving within. He shivered and panted, completely at the mercy of these sensations. It tore another painful orgasm out of him. Like white hot fire coursing through his strung nerves. He had endured far too much already. He coughed, retching upon the sperm coming back up his throat.

When the throes of this forced orgasm receded, he regained some of his wits and reached between his legs. Something was protruding out of his abused ass. Something large. Despite the slippery fluids covering everything, he managed to grab a firm hold of it and pull.

He felt it descending from his sigmoid, desperately trying to remain inside. It took a bit of effort to finally manage to yank it free. As soon as it popped out of his destroyed anus, his stomach began to purge out its content and a flood of rotting seed came pouring out like a fireman hose. His rectum turned inside-out from the insane pressure and he was paralyzed by its intensity until the flow decreased.

Gasping, trembling, reeling from the shock and horror, the detective looked at what he had dragged out of his intestines.

A severed zombie arm, mangled, rotting, yet still moving.

Disgusted, he tossed it aside before beginning the arduous process of standing up. He failed numerous times, scraping his knees bloody upon the pavement.

The disembodied limb came crawling back towards him and he had to throw it away once more.

His legs more shaky and weak than that of a newborn calf, he stood, stumbling, leaning against the nearby brick wall for support. His guts still sagging out of his ass, still disgorging their vile content.

Shambling with a gait not unlike the zombies which had raped him, the detective began walking away from the scene. Leaving a long trail of white in his wake, slimy and putrid.

Not far behind, a restless arm still followed.

**Author's Note:**

> [Door in the Woods](https://store.steampowered.com/app/1189230/Door_in_the_Woods/), it's hard, it's good. I love it.


End file.
